Barrows dragon
The Barrows dragon is an extremely dangerous and strong monster to fight and shares the position of strongest metal dragon with the Crystal Dragon. It is advised to only take what you know you are most likely going to lose if attempting to fight the dragon. This dragon is even able to break down Dragonfire Shields. With each hit, the charges of the dragonfire shield is decreased by 1. After it has reached 0 charges, it will break after the next hit (the Draconic Visage will appear in your inventory with a anti dragon shield left on your hand). Due to this, it is advised to bring 2, or even 3 fully charged Dragonfire shields each trip, and repairing them after the fight. Unlike other metal dragons, this dragon will run towards you and stunning you for 5 seconds if you are a distance away from it. So no matter what, you'll have to tank it's melee hits, which can hit as high as 2,300. You need a Dragonfire Shield to resist the dragons long ranged dragon breath attacks. A normal anti-dragon shield will not work. Alternatively, you could use a Supreme Dragonfire shield to protect against the Barrows dragons as it does not lose charges like the Dragonfire shield, but it is very expensive. The dragon can hit very high damage and it has incredibly high accuracy, so any armor with high level melee and range is a must, since the dragon rarely attacks with its magic attack and because its melee and ranged attacks are much stronger. However, the dragon doesn't have much hp and its defence is very low. Players should be able to hit constantly with a chaotic weapon(or better). The Crystal dragon is on the other hand, the complete opposite, as it has lower accuracy and damage, but its defence and hp are very high. Location *at the very end of the Slayerdungeon of Priffdinas (player may not always encounter a Barrows dragon at the end of the dungeon but might instead encounter the Crystal Dragon). *Radiver's Dungeon (level 72 slayer required)(again player may not always encounter a Barrows dragon at the end of the dungeon but might instead encounter a variety of other dragons). Phases While fighting the dragon, you would have to fight through 6 different phases. The Blighted phase In this phase, each of the dragons attacks will have a 20% chance of lowering the players strength down by 5 levels, so bringing an overload or super overload, will make this phase easier to get through. Players who do not have the herblore level to make these will just have to bring alot of super restores. The Wretched phase In this phase, the dragons attacks slow down to an attack speed of 3(which is half as fast as it usually attacks), but its attacks become incredibly powerful, whereby its melees maximum damage rises to 4,000, ranged maximum rises to 3,500 but its magic attack remains the same. On the bright side, the dragons defence lowers, so the players main motive is to kill the dragon through this phase as fast as they can. The Infested phase In this phase, each of the dragons attacks will have a 20% to regenerate half the damage it dealt to the player. The Tainted phase Similar to the blighted phase, the dragon will have a 20% chance to lower one of the players stats, this time being the players magic stat. So again an overload or Super overload will help counter this. The Corrupted phase The dragon drains all of the players adrenaline and stops the layer from regenerating any more adrenaline, so players are unable to use abilities throughout this phase. The Defiled phase The dragon starts hitting through the players armor, meaning that even with very good gear, the dragon will be constantly be hitting 2000 damage on the player. After killing the dragon in this last phase, it collapses to the ground and its drops appear. Recommended Equipment ;Armour : *Headgear **Torva full helm / Verac's helm / Helm of Neitiznot / Ancient Helm *Body **Torva platebody / Pernix body / Armadyl Chestplate / Karil's leathertop / Elite void top / Ancient platebody(requires completion of Dragon Slayer part 2) / Yellow dragonhide body *Legs **Torva platelegs / Pernix chaps / Armadyl chainskirt / Karil's leatherskirt / Elite void robe / Ancient platelegs / Yellow dragonhide chaps *Shield ** Void shield (highly recomended to bring a Super antifire potion with this) / Supreme Dragonfire shield(highly recomended) > Dragonfire shield *Gloves **Gloves (barrows) / Gloves (dragon) / Skeletal gloves / Yellow dragonhide vambraces *Boots **Ranger Boots / Infinity Boots / Bandos Boots / Dragon boots *Neck **Amulet of Fury / Amulet of Glory / Amulet of revenge / Amulet of destruction *Cape **Ava's alerter / Ava's accumulator / Fire cape / Soul wars cape / Skillcape (t) / Cape of omnipotency *Ranged Weapons **Chaotic crossbow / Rune crossbow / Zaryte bow / Dragon crossbow *Melee Weapons **Chaotic equipment / Any godsword / Korasi's sword / The Void Sword / Outcast Sword / Liquid Sword / Blood Sword *Rings **Ring of wealth / Fremennik rings / Ring of life / *Summoning(mounts cannot be used while familiar is out) **Pack Yak / War tortoise / Unicorn stallion / Spirit Terrorbird / Titans *Mounts(familiars cannot be summoned riding a mount) **Swiftwind Legend or better Inventory: *Sanfew serum *Overload potions *Super antifire *Teleport to house tablet (or any one-click teleport) *Food: Dolphine or above *Super restore / Extreme restore potions *Super prayer potions *Recover special potions Drops 100% Drops Weapons Armour Arrows/Runes/Talismans Other Charm drop percentages Always drops 11 at once Trivia *Between the release of the Crystal Dragon and the Barrows Dragon, many people thought that the Crystal Dragon is in fact the Barrows Dragon (because Jagex said, there will be a new metal dragon, stronger then the dragon dragon). At the Barrows Dragon release, Jagex noted, that the Crystal Dragon is only half-metal. *3 Days after release, there was a bug, allowing you to have your dragonfire shield charges getting into the negative numbers, making it much easier to kill it. This bug has now been fixed. *The barrows Dragon is known to drop dragon weapons more often then dragon armour, making it the counterpart of the crystal dragon (as it drops dragon armour more often the dragon weapons). *If you're lucky, it is possible to kill this dragon with just 1 dragonfire shield. This happens if the dragon is using it's dragon breath attack often enough to charge your shield. *Defeating the Barrows Dragon is as hard as defeating the Crystal Dragon. Other then the Crystal Dragon, it requires more money to kill, and the crystal dragon requires higher skills and quests. *A Barrows Defender can only be received as a drop from the dragon, but it will only drop if a Dragon defender is in the players inventry. External Links Category:Dragon Category:Radiver's Dungeon Category:Metal dragon